One Last Chance in Seireitei
by TripWire- dono
Summary: Hollows have attacked Konoha, attracted by our favourite Shinobi's reiatsu. Now they must enroll in the Shinigami Academy. Can our chibi taichou ever open up to anyone again? to Sakura? * LEMON * HitsuSaku HitsugayaSakura HitsuxSaku XD
1. Hollow Attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or Naruto…yet (evil laugh)**

**Hello you all!! This is gonna be my first story and its a BleachxNaruto no less. The pairings are gonna be HitsuSaku and guess what??**

**I'm gonna write the first ever**

**HITSUGAYAxXxSAKURA**

**--LEMON--**

**Yes I know, I'm just as excited as you are and I want to thank you xXHitsuxSakuXx for giving me inspiration and courage to right a really big thing…lemon I mean. Onward ho- (I'm gonna write the first HitsuSku LEMON!!)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoOoXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Hollow Attack**

Nothing can ruin this day any further for her. Sakura had just comeback from a solo mission and was now resting in her cotton candy pink bed. Her muscles ached all over and a migraine decided to make itself present. She groaned as she tried to turn her body sideways. The soreness rippled through her back, causing her to clench her eyes shut as she recalled the memory of the mission.

She was supposed to escort the Kazekage's sister Temari back to Suna. Normally the fan wielder doesn't need an escort but there have been some reports of a group of bandits mugging merchants. The two talked throughout the going part of the journey. Temari had visited Konoha to have a weekend stay with her boyfriend Shikamaru. The lasiest and smartest Shinobi of Konoha. Nobody knows how that works. Apparently his first morning with Temari was weird. He had fallen asleep waiting for the toast to pop from the toaster and burnt the wooden bench.

Once they passed the scorching dessert and saw Suna up ahead. They encountered a large freaky monster. It had a bone white mask in the shape of a buffalo and a gaping big hole in the middle of its chest. The thing had the most terrible roar ever, filled with pain and anguish.

Temari jumped and snapped open her battle fan and tried to bring up a sandstorm but it only angered the ungodly creature further. Sakura Chakra-jumped into the air and threw kunais at it but it only bounced off the white shell and fell in the soft sand.

They had never encountered such an animal…no a monster. Temari gave a battle cry and brought her giant fan onto the creature's face when it was distracted with Sakura's kunais. It gave a screeching roar then its face shattered to pieces. The body dissipated into particles and traveled into the air.

Sakura had written and handed the report and she was now trying to enjoy her well-earned rest. Just the peace, tranquility, relaxation and…

"Sakura chan! Open up!" the knuckle head ninja's shouting bounced all the way upstairs to Sakura's bedroom and assaulted her sensitive ears. She snapped her eyes open and grunted as the aching in her legs came back.

She ran all the way form Suna to file in her report immediately. She thought this has something to do with the Akatsuki.

She staggered her way to the door and yanked it open revealing Naruto in mid-bang. Her emerald eyes glowered down at him.

"WHAT!?"

"Err, hi…um…well…uh, you see…"

"These fists aren't just useful for making craters, you know, you've experienced them first hand, so spit it out!" Sakura shook her fists in Naruto's fearful face. He gulped and tried to find his voice.

'_**Why don't we just pummel him now!? CHA!!".**_

'No, I'm too sore to".

"_**What good is a threat if ya not gonna carry it out!?".**_

"Shut up! You're not helping with the migraine…"

Inner Sakura retreated back into her little box. Naruto finally gained his courage and took a deep breath.

"Tsunade baachan wants to see you in her office immediately" he cringed.

"Really?"

"AHHHHH!! Please don't hurt me!"

Sakura ran upstairs, momentarily forgetting her pain and changed her clothes. She wore her usual medic skirt with the black biker shorts and her sleeveless Haruno top. She quickly put on her leather finger-less gloves, high top combat boots and secured her Hiate-ate.

'She took that pretty well thank Kami' thought Naruto. On the inside he was crying of joy and happiness because every time he delivered a message to Sakura, she would bonk him on the head. Hard. He kept his goofy grin on his face and when he saw Sakura's tired face, his cerulean eyes softened.

"Alright, lets get going, don't wanna flying sake bottle heading our way"

"Yeah, after that Sakura, you want to umm…go get some…uh…"

"No chance" Sakura placed her hands together to make hand signs. "Shunshin no Jutsu!" Sakura disappeared in a whirlwind of sakura petals. Pedestrians stopped by to admire the floral display. The best Kunoichi of Konoha always leave in style.

"Why the heck am I always the last one now? Oh well, I'll get some ramen later with Hinata chan!"

the goofball Chakra-jumped his way to the Hokage's Tower, oblivious to his upcoming fate.

XxX

It has been 20 min and she doesn't like to be kept waiting. Tsunade doesn't need to have Kakashi rubbing off on her Shinobis. Maybe she will have a talk with him later. She sighed and sipping her sake a bit. Everyone was present here now and were waiting for the cherry blossom and Ramen head. Team Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, the Sand Siblings and Sai, excluding the Senseis. Just then a poof of sakura petals swirled around the office and in the middle revealed Sakura.

"I'm here Shishou!"

"YOU'RE LATE!! That is not what I expect of my No.1 apprentice" she is really going to talk to Kakashi.

"My apologies, it won't happen again"

Sakura went to stand in between Ino and Tenten, her best friends and rival form the Gennin days. The blonde was bustier and had curves in all the right places. She wears little clothing now and flaunts her body off especially to Sai. Sakura looked down at herself. She was certainly curvaceous. She has the perfect hourglass figure, tiny waste, flat toned stomach and bid hips. She was busty too, almost like Tsunade. Her silky blossom pink hair was still cropped to her shoulders. Her heart shaped face glowed in the morning sun and her emerald orbs sparkled with lots of emotions. They caught the most attention for one could easily get lost in them forever, mesmerised. They were warm and kind. Her rosy pink lips were full and were basically begging to be ravished. Her long, shapely legs accentuated her figure, giving her the perfect model look. They were a nice creamy colour. Yes, she was voted Konoha Sweetheart.

"I MADE IT!!".

Every Shinobi in the office snapped their heads towards the window and only to find Naruto face planted on the windowpane. A trail of saliva was evident. They all sighed in annoyance and sweatdropped. Except Kiba was laughing his ass of and Shikamaru just muttered under is breath about troublesome people.

"YOU BAKA!! YOU ARE SO FUCKING LATE!!"

Tsunade groped around for her sake bottle, yanked open the window and pelted Naruto. He tripped over the windowsill and fell onto the wooden floor with a dull thud. He whimpered and whined as he clutched his stomach.

"Tsunade baachan! That really hurt more thatn usual. You Pmsing or what?!"

"20 bucks say the table not gonna last" said Kiba.

"You're on…yawn" Yawn Shikamaru.

"It is unyouthful to gamble! Instead run and train to let your youthfulness to burst forth in heavenly light!!" yelled a very enthusiastic Rock Lee.

"Tell it to the Hokage…freak" said Shikamaru.

Back to the win-lose situation, if looks could kill, Naruto would only e a mere smudge on the floor.

"I'm not PMsing!! Now pick you ass of the floor and stand somewhere and also keep your mouth shut you perverted excuse of a ninja!!".

Tsunade slammed her fist onto the paper-laden table. It creaked and groaned until it split into two and collapsed on itself and onto the floor. Paper went flying everywhere. Because of hearing the noise, a stressed out Shizune busted in and cleaned up the mess.

"Yosh! Now pony up the cash!". Kiba gave an animalistic grin and held put his tanned hand awaiting his booty.

"Mendokuse…" Shikamaru handed over the money anyway and continued to lean against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Shizune, order a new table but sturdier. At least this one lasted for a week" she sighed.

"Uh…Hai Tsunade sama"

"Oh yeah, it's coming out of Naruto's pay cheque!"

"Hey, WHAT??"

"SHUT UP, STUPID!!"

'Kami he's so slow' thought Neji. He was silently leaning back in his chair waiting the damn meeting to start. The Hokage had called the meeting, something to do with Haruno's latest report. She also invited the Kazekage and his siblings since they were also tied to the matter her assumed. Well everyone was here now and they were arguing over Naruto's stupidity, wasting more of his precious time. They were supposed to be in an 'emergency' meeting and the scene before him look like it was taken from a detention classroom. He can tell by the other occupants' faces that they were extremely irritated too. Especially Sabaku no Gaara.

Once Tsunade calmed down and regained her composure, she seated herself and cleared her throat. All eyes were trained on her, including Naruto's swollen ones.

"I have called this meeting concerning Sakura's last report. The Kazekage and his family here also. Apparently they have encountered this same creature that ambushed Sakura and Temari that is featured in the report. This monstrosity is covered in a white shell or armour of some sorts and the prominent feature is its white mask. The designs on it vary depending of the type of monster I guess. Also there is a huge gaping hole in the middle of its chest or I'm guessing again, where its 'heart should be. As far as we know it doesn't talk and we don't know where it comes from. But we guess it has something to do with the Akatsuki since Sasuke killed Orochimaru. We haven't had such disturbance in the Fire Country yet, but we must be prepared. These monsters have yet to show any special abilities. Just thrashing around and destroying stuff. So we're are gonna double security" Tsunade concluded.

"We will protect the village, dattebayo!!"

"Yes! With all our youthfulness combined!"

The two pinged their teeth, temporarily blinding the Shinobis. They didn't need to look like the Hyuugas at the moment. The two struck a pose that will not make the Konoha Theatre.

"One more thing, they have…"Tsunade went through her files and pulled up the report she was looking for. "They have a roar that sounds like a lion with pneumonia attacking a dying seal?"

Everyone stared at Sakura with confused, blank and deadpanned looks. She promptly blushed and turned away. So what if she likes creative writing. Right on cue, the unearthly roar shook the building and it sound like the description and sounded like there were more than one. Everyone rushed to the window to witness the sight before him or her. Three monsters were ripping apart the training grounds like paper. They took the form of a jellyfish with a gazillion tentacles, a large oversized to the max bat and the third a long centipede hybrid with pincers.

Civilians were running everywhere trying to reach their homes for safety. Some were petrified in the spot and the grotesque creatures were ramming themselves into everything and were…eating people.

"That's it! You're all on duty!"

The Konoha shinobis burst from the windows, glass showering below them, ready for the upcoming battle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoOoXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Phew 2000 words! That was my first Chapter and I hope you enjoyed it as much as like writing it. Well I've already written the second and third chapter so…yeah**

**Oh yeah here are some Vocab:**

**Shinobi: **Ninja

**Kunoichi: **female ninja

**Suna: **sand

**Konoha:** Leaf

**Baachan: **Granny

**Chan: **Suffix for girls.

**Hiate- ate: **forehead protector

**Ramen: **Chinese packet noodles

**Shunshin no Jutsu: **body flicker technique

**Sakura: **cherry blossoms

**Hokage: **fire shadow

**Shishou: **master

**Baka: **stupid, idiot

**Mendokuse: **troublesome

**Dattebayo: **believe it

**Don't forget to READ and REVIEW XD. Until next time! --JA NE--**

**oOo TripWire XD oOo**


	2. Interruption Committee

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach –sigh-**

**TripWire:** I don't own Naruto or Bleach –sigh-

**Kenpachi:** You will never own us, so stop fucking whining…kami.(waves sword around)

**Sakura:** don't say and do that to Vodka…

**Yachiru:** LOOKIE she going to cut her self now hehehe!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoOoXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2: Interrupting Committee **

"HEY UGLY!!"

The centipede hollow turned around to face the announcer but met with a volley of shurinkens. It brought its tail up and whacked them all away like flies. Its piercing yellow eyes stared down at Sakura, filled with pain and anger.

"Damn, it's fast".

Sakura Chakra-jumped into the air, ready to ram her heel into the earth bellow. But the monster jumped away in time for the kick. An enormous crater was left as the dust cleared away and the centipede hybrid was on the other side, mocking Sakura of her feeble attempts. It jumped and landed on Sakura. She dodged one of its pincers aimed for her head. She quickly pulled out her katana and made to stab for its mask. The monster pulled its head back and swung its tail and smashed Sakura into the wall. The pain shot through her back, clear to the lungs as it made contact. This thing was really getting on her nerves. She spat the blood out on to the gravel. She can handle the pain.

She gripped her katana and kicked off the wall and back flipped onto the monster and pierced its body. It let out a shrill of pain and anguish and started bucking. Sakura just managed to not get herself flung off.

'**Kami! Just die already ya piece of shit!' **yelled Inner Sakura.

'We gotta pierce the mask first to kill it!'

'**Then hurry up, I don't wanna die young'**

Sakura throttled into the air and landed onto the ground. She punched into it using her super strength creating a huge crack. The monster caught off guard struggled not to fall into the fissure. Taking that little bit of time, she sped towards the monster **(A/N: it's a hollow if you forgot --")** both hands on her katana with the look of murder in her eyes.

"THIS IS FOR THE VILLAGE!! AAAARRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!".

She plunged the katana into the mask. Deep cracks formed over its intricate pattern and shattered into a million pieces.

"YOU BITCH!" Was the last thing grotesque thing screeched before it dissolved while writhing in pain. Sakura stumbled backwards and leaned heavily on the broken down wall. She summoned her Chakra and healed her cuts and wounds. She shook her head, one thought was going through her head

'Did that thing just talked?'

xXx

Our valiant Shinobis were destroying the monsters one by one as more came from the zipper-like rip from the sky. More streams of menacing creatures invaded Konoha.

"Shit! They just keep on coming!" shouted Shikamaru. He finished slicing through the beasts mask. The last time he counted there were three beasts. Now there were ten and he killed eleven.

"Whatever it is, they are being attracted it, especially to us" said Gaara. He flicked his wrist and a stream of sand wound its way around the pig-masked monsters. He held out his hand ready for the finish.

"Sabaku Kyuu!". Gaara clenched his hand and the sand instantly imploded. The beast roared and ungodly shrieked before it collapsed and dissolved into particles. Gaara turned his head away, searching for more challenges. He was king of disappointed that it didn't rain any blood His cold stare found its way to Naruto's fight. From what he can see, the dobe was getting his ass whooped by an giant elephant monster with oversized tusks.

"Want some of this? Want some of this? Huh? Huh?" obviously Naruto was taunting the elephant thing. He was sporting a gash at the leg and cut on his cheek and a burn on his left arm. Naruto was still standing and giving all his got. He threw his kunais at his target, which was the mask but all it did was bounce off with clinking sounds.

"Doooooon't get cockyyyyyy braaaaat!! Especialyyyyy when youuuu're gonna be my diiiiiiiiiiiner!!" it boomed.

Naruto stopped in mid run and ogled the monster as if a rubix cube solved its own problem.

"HOLY FUCK, IT TALKED?? Screamed a very confused Naruto. Kiba fell from above and landed on his stomach with an "Ooff". He flipped over see Akamaru free falling right towards him. He rolled out over the way, almost getting squished. He got up and brushed himself off.

"So those things got brains, Eh?" smirked Kiba.

"My, my. Such delicious reiaaaaaatsu leaaaaaaking. I will eeeeeeeeat the one with the doooooog first and then the blooooooonde as the main couuuurse!!"

The behemoth charged full speed at Kiba ploughing up the dirt with its tusk as it went.

"Suck on this!" Kiba threw some smoke bombs and, hoping to slow down the monster enough to get away. But it kept on racing through the smoke like nothing towards him.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Naruto clones puffed in the sky and jumped onto the reducing gap between the elephant and the vulnerable Kiba.

"GO!" they each threw a kunai with explosive tags at the end. They exploded with a big BABOOM! That shook the battlefield and flipped the surprised monsters all around, making them easy targets. That monster let out a deafening growl. But the mask still didn't break. Stubborn asshole.

"Alright you want a free lunch? Well EAT THIS!!" dangerous blue Chakra around the real Naruto's right hand into a ball. It's looked like it would chew everything up and that's exactly what it did. Naruto leapt off the ground with fierce power.

"RASENGAN!!"

he rammed the swirling Chakra into the mask, instantly cracking it. It sprayed everywhere and a piece of it nicked a rather important vein in Kiba's forehead so it bled profusely. Naruto caught half the mask in his left shoulder. It was wedged securely. This was a hectic battle and was going to last for quite a while.

xXx

"Sakura! Attend the wounded!"

"Hai Tsunade Shishou!"

Sakura raced through the battleground. Behind a large building wall where the casualties were kept for safety was slowly entering her line of vision. She bounded across craters and dodged limbs of monsters till she got to the wall. The first person she saw was Tenten who suffered internal bleeding. She was at the moment half unconscious Sakura took out her medical kit and unclipped it, ready for immediate use. She ripped open Tenten's Chinese top and examined the huge green, sickly, bruise that practically covered her whole stomach.

"Tenten, you with me?"

"Yeah, S-Sakura ch-chan…"groaned Tenten. "Neji…p-p-protected me…he got h-hurt ins-stead…please g-g-go see him…" she tried to withstand the pain. Her buns had gone undone and her chocolate brown hair was strewn across the gravel.

Sakura looked over and found Neji who was being looked at by Tsunade. He was under her care now.

"Don't worry Ten chan, he's being healed by the best Medicnin in the world." Beamed Sakura

"This is gonna hurt, so bite into this piece of wood 'kay?

Tenten gave a feeble nod. Sakura carefully placed the piece of wood in her mouth. She summoned warm green Chakra into her hands and poured it into her stomach. Tenten gave a muffled scream.

"Almost there…"

Tenten continued to scream for a while until she slipped into unconsciousness from exhaustion. Sakura finished bandaging her up and set her down gently. Her eyes scanned the battlefield and her brows creased with. Blood was spilt everywhere, cries of battle and pain drummed in her ears. Many lower ranked Shinobis were eaten in the most gruesome manner by these wretched beasts. But they were not satisfied and kept on eating. It made her sick to the stomach. These images continued to invade her mind, flashing horror scenes. But such is the life of the Shinobi. But there was one thought that continued to plague her mind.

"I hope my friends don't get dined on"

Dodging rubble and avoiding the beasts' sharp teeth, she spotted a fallen comrade dressed in black and had cat like-ears on his cap. There was a serious gash from his right shoulder to his left hip and it was bleeding like crazy.

"Kankurou!"

"Oh hey, Sakura well you're a sight for sore eyes heh, heh…"

"Always flirting, even on the battlefield"

Sakura summoned her healing Chakra and got to work on Kankurou's leg. She had used up a lot of energy healing Tenten's internal bleeding. Sakura tore through his shirt and channeled the Chakra into the wound.

"Well, well, well. I know I'm a hot guy. But shouldn't go OW! HEY WATCH IT I NEED THAT!!"

"Sakura got up from the ground because she was done healing. She turned to look at her surroundings. Kankurou was rolled up into a ball holding where it counts **(A/N: wink, wink)**, anime tears streamed downing his face.

"Awwww Sakura…so ugh…heartless…no wonder you ain't got a guy…ahhh. AND I'M INJURED TOO!"

Sakura spun around, hands akimbo. Her face was the portrait of maximum fury. Her silky pink hair floated behind her like the Devil's fire and her once sparkling emerald eyes now held eternal flames inside that spelt out certain death. A sneer replaced her rosy pink lips.

"Wanna say that to my face honcho?!"

"Nothing…ma'am"

"Thought so" a smirk took over the sneer.

Kankurou was still in the fetal position, gripping his Forbidden No-No. He slowly got up but was still hunching. That would teach him a valuable lesson in spouting crude comments to women, especially to a famous Kunoichi.

"Ya know…I'm gonna need my package for future use" he grounded out.

"My heart bleeds for you" Sakura's words were dripping with sarcasm.

"ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRR!!"

The terrible roar shook the whole town. A humungous rip opened in the sky. The gaping mouth like whole, all the battling monsters turned from their stunned opponents to look up into the big, black hole. Who should rear its ugly head to the Shinobis of Konoha? scariest, tallest most beyond ugliest black thing they've ever seen.

"OMG! Can it get any uglier" screamed Ino obviously not

"………!?" (whatever you wanna put here) Shino

"THAT THINGS YOUTHFULNESS IS BELOW ZERO!! IT MUST BE ELIMINATED!!"

"Suna Shigure!" Clouds of sand formed far above the unwelcome beast. Its enormous white mask resembled that of a witch's face, complete with the long crooked nose. It swiveled left to right, eyeing each ninja through its soulless eyes. The sand then rained down on its legs making a cast and held it there. Gaara's face screwed **(o.O) **up in concentration. Shikamaru thought he might need some reinforcement.

"Kagemane no Jutsu!" His shadow elongated until it touched the behemoths shadow. Success. It gave a blood-curdling roar, it was so loud that Naruto and Kiba covered their sensitive ears. Keep trying monster, don't think Otogakure heard you. A glowing red orb formed in the creature's mouth. Red as hell and growing fast. Its power screamed danger to all. Neji knew what was going to happen.

"Everyone down!!" yelled Neji

Everyone hit the floor and he leapt in front of the group and got into the position of Kaiten. His Byakugan veins bulging. "When it blows, cover your eyes!"

Everyone prepared himself or herself for the blow. Gaara summoned extra sand form the battered training fields and created a protective dome over everyone, leaving a small hole to see if Neji will be all right. The walls were a metre thick, who knows how strong the thing is. He was determined to protect his friends and their homes.

Neji didn't know what he was thinking. He just leapt in front and was sure he was going to die. He was sure he just sealed his own fate. Funny that, he didn't believe in fate anymore. When he saw Tenten plummet into the tree, his heart stopped and his blood boiled. He killed her monster and killed his own in a matter of seconds. He was determined to protect her for now and forever. Yes these were the words of the stoic, tightass Hyuuga.

A bead of sweat swerved down his face and dripped onto the floor…

"Sit upon the frozen heavens HYOURINMARU!!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoOoXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The suspense is killing me even though I already wrote the upcoming chapter. Oh yeah…I apologise for any little…alright A LOT of grammar and spelling mistakes in my last chapter. Seriously a student with year 9 homework do not mix**

**Vocabs:**

Kagemane no Jutsu: Shadow Imitation technique

Suna Shigure: Desert Winter Rain

Kaiten: Heavenly Spin

**TW: Alright the next chappie we gonna have our own cotton ball!!**

**Hitsugaya: Hey! Its Hitsugaya TAICHOU to you!**

**TW: I wasn't referring to you…**

**Hitsugaya: ohh…**

**TW: OF COURSE I WAS TALKING ABOUT YOU!! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU DUMB **

**TENSAI!!**

**Hitsugaya: (in mild trauma)**

**Don't forget to read and review! JA NE**

**Bloody Mary (oOo TripWire XD oOo)**

"


	3. Enter the shinigami: Kurotsuchi stuffs u

**TW: Alright, do the disclaimer Tsunade.**

**Tsunade: Hic ugh…SHE DON'T OWN SHIIIIIIT AWRAIIIIIT!!…pweety flutterby Hic**

**TW: --" I'll just do it myself…I don't' own Bleach or Naruto Sniff**

**ON WITH THE STORY BEFORE MY LAPTOP DRWONS IN MT TEARS!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoOoXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3: Enter the shinigami: Kurotsuchi stuffs up**

Why couldn't he have a normal fukutaichou for once? Is it too much to ask her to FINISH HER GOD DAMN PAPERWORK!!

Hitsugaya gave an exasperated sigh. He just finished is12 stacks and knew 30 more would soon arrive. When Matsumoto came back, he's going to handcuff her to the desk and ductape the brush to her hand!

The stressed taichou quietly sipped his tea when he heard stomping down the corridor outside.

"Good morning taichou! I trust you slept well!".

Matsumoto Rangiku busted down the door and twirled inside her strawberry blonde locks swayed behind her. One look at her and your eyes would automatically travel down to the 'assets', which she proudly calls 'my boobs'. They were like BABOOM!. Pamela Anderson eat your heart out. She beamed towards her Taichou and only to receive a long

…Cold

…Harsh

…Glare

"Umm…that w-w-wasn't a smart t-t-thing to say ne?".

"You bet, 7th seat Matsumoto".

"I'm a fukutaichou not a 7th seated officer", said a very confused Matsumoto.

"Wanna be a 7th seat?".

"Uhh, no I'll keep my mouth shut next time hehe…" she scratched the back of her head nervously.

Just then a hell moth came fluttering through the window. Hitsugaya stuck out his index finger casually to let it perch.

"All taichous and fukutaichous please report to the 1st division meeting hall on the double. I repeat, report to the 1st division meeting hall on the double."

Then the hell moth flew back out. Hitsugaya stood up and sighed.

"Come on, lets go" with that he shunpoed out the basted down door with his fukutaichou close behind.

Everyone was at the meeting now. Everything has changed since the stunt Aizen pulled. Hisagi Shuuhei rose through the ranks and got promoted to taichou of the 9th division. Tousen had left huge stacks of paper when he went on a rendezvous with Gin and Aizen, plotting and planning. Now Shuuhei was left to stress out all by himself, but was hanging on nicely. He still doesn't have a fukutaichou yet.

Hinamori Momo was evaced to the 4th division mental institution after she woke up from her Aizen induced coma. Under the gentle care of Unohana taichou. The Aizen betrayal hit her real hard. She couldn't believe that her No.1 idol and the person she absolutely loved the most went against Soul Society and tried to kill her. Though she still believes that Gin and Tousen forced him. The taichou and fukutaichou of the 5th division still has to be decided, along with the 3rd division.

The last, but not least…Hitsugaya Toushiro, taichou of the 10th squad and the Tensai of Soul Society…HAD A GROWTH SPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURT!! (Huzzah!).

He grew to height of Matsumoto's chin, excluding the spiky hair. Yes, spiking his tea with growth hormones sure paid off. 160 years old and was the heartthrob of all of Society. Just follow the trail of Fangirls.

All the taichous and fukutaichous were scattered in different groups. Who Yamamoto finally arrived, everyone fell in line of his or her usual formation. Yamamoto banged his walking stick 3 times to commence the meeting.

"I have called you to this meeting because we have encountered some problems. There are hollow activities in the Shinobi Countries and have been going on fore the past hour. Thanks to Kurotsuchi taichou who left the monitoring of hollows and gargantuas to a complete newbie".

Everyone turned to look at the accused taichou with unbelieving looks on their faces.

"What he had great potential!" he waved his hands around in defense.

"When I discovered this I noticed that the red hollow spots were rapidly disappearing and appearing. This suggests that the shinobis are taking matters into their own hands. You know what happens when non-shinigamis purify hollows?"

"the balance between their world and ours are disrupted by the number of souls in each world and the universe will collapse"

"Correct Abarai fukutaichou. Now I will send two taichous and their fukutaichous to the Shinobi lands to sort it out and- err… yes Kyouraku Taichou?"

"What's a Shinobi?" he bluntly asked

Nanao promptly stepped forward and whipped out her clipboard that she always carried around with her. It was like a fricken encyclopaedia!

"A Shinobi is a citizen that is trained in the way of the ninja. There are fighting styles consists of Genjutsu, which are Illusionary Techniques, Taijutsu which are hand to hand combat and Ninjutsu, Ninja Techniques. Their attacks are fueled by 'Chakra' which is an equivalent to our Reiatsu. They use a whole range of weapons ranging from katanas to 'senbon' or needles."

"Wow…these people sound like they can kick ass…" said Rukia. She got promoted to Fukutaichou of the 13th squad.

"Well I hop that answers all your questions and thank you Ise fukutaichou. Now I will send Hitsugaya taichou and his fukutaichou and the same with Zaraki Taichou."

"YAY, we going to ninja land Kenny!" Yachiru swung from his shoulder obviously happy. Kenpachi just grumbled.

'Great another mission for more paperwork…' thought our snowy here. Hitsugaya once again sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Taichou, you seem to be sighing a lot today, have some more tea!" Matsumoto said.

"Zip it"

When Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Kenpachi and Yachiru arrived at the gate leading to the different world **(A/N: I totally forgot what it/s called, someone tell me!)** Kenpachi opened it up and everyone stepped through.

"Yeah, lets kick some Shinobi ass! I hope they are good fighters." Yelled Kenpachi.

"Swear jar Kenny!" Yachiru chirped.

"We are eliminating the hollows not causing trouble for the ninjas Zaraki" said Hitsugaya

"A little fun won't fucking hurt will it? You're lucky you're taller or I woulda let fly a shit load of insults at ya!" grinned the maniac.

"Swear jar again!"

Once they passed through the other end of the Gate, they immediately sensed hollows everywhere, the centre of the town was almost completely destroyed. Oddly dressed people jumped around smashing hollows mask. They let fly loads of funky attacks similar to kidou but more destructive. Giant fireballs, water dragons, super human strength and speed.

Then Hitsugaya spotted it. A large rift opened in the sky and who should make its appearance but a Menos Grande. These Shinobis were trying to restrain it but it wouldn't be enough since it was preparing for a cero blast.

"Zaraki, you take care of the lesser hollows and I'll get rid if the Menos. Matsumoto go find the leader of this town and explain everything to him or her. Now move out!" ordered Hitsugaya taichou.

"Hai! Taichou",

"Man! You stick me with the weenie job" but Kenpachi left anyway.

"Hitsugaya leapt out of the trees and unsheathed his zanpakutou. "Sit upon the frozen heavens, HYOURINMARU!!"

A dragon of ice formed from the tip of the sword and cascaded down onto the Menos's face. The ice spread down its body completely encasing it. The sand he noticed retreated back and the shadow suspiciously shortened. The frozen Menos shattered and sprayed everywhere.

"Kaiten!"

The ice shrapnel were deflected from a swirling blue mass of snazzy feeling Reiatsu.

"Crap…" Hitsugaya dodged his own shards and went to find Matsumoto.

xXx

Sakura was amazed. A teenage boy around who looked a little older than her, wearing a white haori with the insignia kanji for 10 on his back, destroyed the horrible creature with one attack! She couldn't help but notice his silver white hair spiked up, giving his a young and handsome look. His aqua green eyes filled with determination. The way he leapt was so graceful and natural. Her heart rate sped up and the blood was rushing up to her cheeks. He looked a little taller than she did. The muscles in his arm were well defined but still lean. She craved to touch his tanned skin underneath her fingers. Sakura was sure it felt soft and smooth. His aqua orbs, she could be easily lost in and mesmerised. They were so hypnotising. Also his posture and sword basically screamed 'HOT FIGHTER! ALERT'

'**Sakura are you listening to yourself??'**

Relisation slapped her in the face like a wet fish.

'OMG did I just think he was hot??'

'**Yes definitely! Not to mention feeling his face toooo and probably his rock hard abbs too!!' **snickered Inner Sakura.

'No! I don't like him nor do I think he's gorgeous and fucking sexy! I had my fare share on crushes!'

'**Gorgeous? Sexy? Crush? Well that is overwhelming evidence and next time please keep track of what you're thinking. I'm starting to get tired of winning all the time…'**

Sakura's face was as red as Gaara's hair. She ran back to the Hokage who was healing Hinata's broken arm. There was another woman present with long wavy orange hair. Her breast could rival Tsunade's! She was dressed like the hot boy but minus the haori. Only the black shihakushou and a wooden badge with the kanji 10 and a flower.

"Tsunade Shishou, wh-"

"OH MY GOD SCARY RAPIST!!"

Tsunade, the woman and Sakura spun around to see Ino clutching onto Sai's arm. He was trying to pry her of but to no avail. So he settled for just turning his head away.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!! She just called you a rapist!! That's a first! A killer like Kenpachi being a rapist!! OH HOW RICH HAHAHAHAHA!!" Matsumoto guffawed all over the place.

Kenpachi's menacing grin dropped from his scarred face. Rapist? Scary is understandable, but rapist? This chick has seen too many movies. To top if of she's blonde too…figures** (A/N: no offence blondes of the world!). **nobody has run their mouth off and lived to see the day.

"Ken chan, what's a 'rapist'?" Yachiru asked innocently. Her big chocolate brown eyes bored onto Kenpachi's small black beady ones.

"Err…how 'bout-"

"OOOHHH!! PINK HAIR JUST LIKE MEEEE!! YOU CAN BE MY NEECHAAAAAAN!!" Yachiru cannonballed into Sakura who was standing there minding her own business. She fell expectedly onto the ground.

'Boy that kid's go the attention span of a goldfish' thought Temari.

"Sakura chan! You alright?" Temari came to Sakura's rescue and she pulled Yachiru off. Taking and instant liking to Temari also gave her hug attacks.

Sakura was lying on the ground still dazed. There were more people dressed in the old fashion way. A hand stuck out infront of Sakura. Her eyes traveled up to find its owner and she instantly flushed. It was the hot teen she was checking our earlier. She can tell by the hair since he was facing away. She grasped his hand and pulled her up. It was ice cold. She looked straight into is face and gazed.

'He looks even hotter up close…' thought Sakura.

'**He looks damn fine and sexy too! CHA!'** Inner Sakura chimed.

Everyone was staring at the two, who were staring at each other, lost in their own little world.

'Wow…she looks so cute…'

'Is that so? My little Shiro chan's growing up to be a REAL man!' Hyourinmaru cooed. (A/N: Major OOC 'cause that's Hyourinmaru's perverted side…)

'WHAT THE FUCK!? SHUT IT!!

Hitsugaya gazed at the emerald orbs of the beauty infront of him. Her pink locks still looked so shiny even after the battle took place. Her skin was covered in scratches and bruises, but other then that, it was flawless. Here breasts were a little less that Matsumoto, but it still suited her. She was a bomb!** (XD)**. Lastly, his scrutinising eyes landed on her full pink lips. They were slightly opened. Kami they were so tempting…

'**Omg…you finally have a crush. Nice choice by the way. I never though you'd actually ever get laid…'** commented Hyourinmaru.

'URUSAI! PERVERTED OLD DRAGON I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH!!'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoOoXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Wow…sitting at the laptop for 3 hours straight typing up you fanfic chappie while talking **

**on msn is really bad for your health…I gotta get paid for this…--"**

**Kenpachi: you made me a rapist?**

**TW: well…I kinda thought you'd get tired of killer, murderer, homicidal freak and all**

**So I decided to start with something fresh!**

**Matsumoto: OMG THAT WAS SO HILARIOUS! I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL THE OTHER **

**TAICHOUS!!**

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers, you keep me with my dreams!**

**xXHitsuxSakuXx**

**Vintage-Smiles**

**I also wanna give my special thanks to my lovely editor Naomi Nguyen! Give a round of applause. My typos are so stuffed up, I had to go see my best friend!**

**Don't forget to READ and REVIEW me **

**JA NE **

** Rum (oOo TripWire XD oOo)**


	4. A night to think about

**Disclaimer: I don't own…this breaks my heart to say this…BLEACH OF NARUTO!! This chappie is for you Alex! I know the pain of having exams. But right now I'm on holiday!**

**Renji: Hey when I'm gonna be in it? I am one the main characters! C'mon Sherry, I'm**

**The one who makes put the story on the net of fame!**

**Ichigo: I reckon man, though I should be the one complaining. This is why the story is**

**Going down the drain! NOT ENOUGH ME!!**

**Renji: uhhh…Sherry, what are you doing with that G-90 Extension Assault rifle??**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoOoXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4: A night to think about.**

The two, Sakura and Hitsugaya have been full on checking each other out and they didn't even notice this awkward event. It's been like what 10 minutes? The surrounding spectators were getting funny ideas into their heads.

"EXCUSE ME!!… ALRIGHTIES! I know I'm not as interesting and attractive as most people or as much as I'd like to be! So bear with me and please divert your ATTENTION towards THE PERSON WHO WRITES YOUR PAYCHEQUE!!" yelled Tsunade.

The two broke out of their reverie and blushed crimson. Hitsugaya turned away, his usual scowl back into place. Sakura fidgeted with her skirt and walked towards her smirking friends. She sent them each ad murderous glare.

Tsunade lead them all back to the Hokage's tower and asked them all to seat themselves. She sat in her chair behind what used to be a desk. She looked at each and every one of them with her scrutinising gaze. These people are really strange. The white haired teen looked as bored as hell and the tall perky woman was trying to plump up her moves more (not that it wasn't already big). A huge guy that looks like he escaped from prison and girl on his shoulder that looked like she belonged in a heavily guarded day care centre.

"Matsumoto san here has explained to me what was going on. Now they are Death gods right…Yeah, and it is their job to purify souls and kill evil souls called hollows. Yeah and umm…those monsters that we thought were from Akatsuki, they were hollows and the over sized one was a…Memphis Bell…Uh no that's a bombing plane…Anyway they got this funky snazzy version of Chakra-"

"Lady step aside, step aside. I'll do the yaking" Kenpachi butted in. he had his left hand lazily resting on his Zanpakutou. His homicidal grin was back on his scared face. His small beady eyes were wild and crazed. The enormous figure and spiky gelled hair practically demanded fear and respect plus the occasional pissing-in-pants reflex. But he didn't look all that threatening since there was a pink blob swinging on his shoulder and 'bells' in his hair.

"In an nutshell. We are Shinigami or Soul Reapers. It's our fricken job to slash down fucking hollows and give them a one way ticket to hell. We use out fucking zanpakutous, no matter how shitty they look and act! We fucking stamp weakling souls on the head with our swords and kick their ass up to heaven or Soul Society we call this shit-"

"Zaraki, you are no more better than she is" said Hitsugaya is voice devoid of all emotion.

"FINE I DON'T GIVE A FLYING SHIT! IF YOU WANNA EXPLAIN IT TO THESE FUCKTARDS!!"

"Kenny needs a new Swear jar!"

The so called 'fucktards' were like: --" OO o.O X.x and !?

"I'll explain it properly"Hitsugaya pushed off the wall and crossed his arm over his torso.

"I am Hitsugaya Toushirou, Taichou of the 10th Division. This is my fukutaichou Matsumoto Rangiku. This over here is Zaraki Kenpachi Taichou of the 11th Division and…that…is his Fukutaichou, Kusajisha Yachiru." Hitsugaya introduced.

"Well I'm Tsunade. This is Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Sai of Team Kakashi. Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee and Tenten of Team Gai. Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Chouji of what used to be team Asuma. Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino of Team Kurenai and last but not least, Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage of Suna and his Siblings Temari and Kankurou of the Sand." Recited Tsunade.

'Sakura…'

So he explained about the Shinigami world to the Shinobis of Konoha and Suna.

(**A/N: I'm not gonna write something down we all know so if not GO READ THE FIRST BLOODY VOLUME OF THE MANGA!!)**

xXx

"So basically you're dead" asked Naruto

Hitsugaya sighed for the hundredth time. This was really pissing him off. He had to explain to the moron 20 times his answer and every time he got a blank look. Because he was a taichou, he had to maintain his cool composure. He rubbed his temple in frustration.

"Again yes and no. we are also in a way alive but in the form of a soul and are also death gods. That's why we are still able to die."

"So you ARE alive!"

"We are also dead as well! We are souls…jeez" there goes cool composure.

"Huh?"

"We are on a higher level than just death. When we ascend to Soul Society, an another soul attaches to us and that is our zanpakutou. We become gifted with a high amount of Reiatsu which is the dead equivalent of Chakra." Boy he was getting fed up with this.

"So you are dead right?"

The temperature in the room dropped about 5 degrees. Tenten started to scoot closer to Neji and Shino hunched more in his cloak. Akamaru gave a sneeze and Kiba wrinkled his nose. Sakura rubbed her arms for friction and Shikamaru watched as icicles were growing on his cigarette. The Suna Shinobis, who were not used to cold weather hence they live in the desert, started shivering badly. Gaara merely adjust his sand armour to keep in the warmth. Naruto yelped as he tried to move but found out his sandals were stuck to the frozen floor.

"You know, some people understand this much better. People with brains in their heads."

"Are you saying I'm stupid?" Naruto fumed.

"Nah, really?" he raised a snowy eyebrow.

"You should respect your elders you know!"

"On the contrary, _I _am older than _you._" Hitsugaya smirked.

"What! You only look 15 years old, and I'm 16!" Naruto huffed.

"Well you see, Shinigamis age much slower so we can live for a looooooooong time!" Matsumoto decided to join the conversation. Naruto face faulted.

"I want some sake now…"

"Sake you say?" Tsunade's eyes lit up. She grinned and dropped her calligraphy brush and took out her bottle of precious liquors from her stash. Tsunade's D+ cups jiggled about as she uncorked the bottle enthusuastically.

"Yay cheers!" shouted Matsumoto with glee.

The two went into their own corner and drank themselves silly. Those two can be identical. Big jugs (D+ cup no less), love for sake, same lazy attitude and moody. They can be sisters even.

"You hear that Sai kun? Almost eternal beauty, that includes youth too!" Ino gushed and latched her self onto Sai's arm again. Just when he was free from her iron grip.

"Look, even 'eternal beauty' will do you no good with a mouth your size. You still age but slower, so you look like an ugly old hag for the same period of time, maybe even longer. Besides you don't have any beauty to start with."

"SAI KUUUUUUUUUN!!" she just received one of his fake smiles.

"Soul S-S-Society isn't what i-i- imagined it to be but it s-s-still sounds like a g-great place to b-be." Said Hinata.

"Hey, you got ramen over there?"

"What's that Fox Boy?" asked Yachiru she already came up with nicknames for everyone.

"WHAT! You don't know what ramen is?! It's like the best thing in the world! Nobody can be satisfied without ramen. It's really delicious noodle soup. I know this ramen stand called Ichiraku and I eat there all the time. My favourite ramen is beef, miso, prawn…" Naruto continued to rant and rave about his idol so everybody rightfuly ignored him.

"So there are 13 barracks in the Court of Pure Souls, the Gotei 13. Cool! That's like a military organisation like our ANBU squads. I applied for ANBU 10 so in Seireitei I would be in the 10th Barracks!" said Sakura giving a heart-warming smile. It seemed like it rose the room temperature back to normal.

"Hey! That means Snowy is your taichou! Now Snowy can fall even more in-" Yachiru was cut off.

"ANYWAY! We need a place to stay here to look after out for more Hollows and look after the town. We will be staying for the night and then leave in the morning." Said Hitsugaya.

"Dude, we don't even have fucking place to crash…" grumbled Kenpachi.

"Swear jar!"

"That is where the Kazekage comes in"

"Shizune san…"said Temari.

"Well, since the Hokage is…indisposed, the Kazekage has more power next to her, so he decides what happens next." She said

Everyone looked at Gaara, waiting for the verdict. He hated when people try to stare him down. The Hyuugas were freaky now, white eyes and all. Trying to figure out if Shino really was looking at you was even scarier. This reminded him of the times when he went on killing sprees and people saw him as a murder and a monster. He closed his pale jade eyes and snapped them open 5 seconds later.

"Kenpachi and Yachiru will stay with Ino, Matsumoto will stay with Lady Hokage (A/N: Isn't he a gentlemen…) and Hitsugaya will be staying at Sakura's.

"And know questions"

"WHAT!? This serial killer and rapist has to live with me? And his kidnapped daughter? HE WILL TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME IN MY SLEEP!!" Ino stamped her foot in protest.

"Call me a rapist one more time and I will fuck ya" threatened Kenpachi, he grinned menacingly.

"Yamanaka, you dare to defy me, or must I uses other forms of persuasion to get my message across" Gaara's cork popped and a string of sand came flowing and caressed her cheek, cutting it slightly. Ino cowered in fear.

Hitsugaya was going to stay at Sakura's place. Alone. By themselves. Jus the two of them. In an apartment. HER APARTMENT. He blushed like ripe tomato and fiddled with his haori. Hyourinmaru was cheering him on giving him 'helpful advice'. Not that he was listening. He was too wrapped up. He ran his fingers through his snow-white hair. What was happening to him? He looked up to see Sakura. She looked a little red. Perhaps she was uncomfortable with having a guy stay with her in her apartment. It's understandable. Kami she was so breath taking. She was an angel.

Hitsugaya snapped out of his thoughts and tried to concentrate the task at hand.

"Alright lets go then, it's almost night fall." He got up from his seat.

"W-w-wait what are we g-going to do about M-M-Matsumoto san and Hokage s-sama?" asked Hinata. It's pretty difficult talking to guys who have sticks up their asses. She indicated the comatose pair sprawled on the floor with dribble on their chin. The bottles of sake were empty. All 20 of them.

"Just leave her. It'll teach Matsumoto not to go drinking on important matters. Lead the way Haruno."

"Umm, yeah, follow me." Sakura walked gracefully out of the office, her hips swaying from side to side like a pendulum. Hitsugaya couldn't take his eyes off them. Damn his hormones.

"…and that's what I think about ramen! Jeez, no wonder why you people are all tight asses, you never had ramen in your life…or death, whatever." Naruto finally finished.

"Dude, nobody was listening to you for the past 45 minutes you dumbass" said Kiba

"Awww, what did I miss?"

"Apparently some valuable information."

"OMG! SHINO YOU TALKED!!"

"…"

"Shoot, once in a lifetime chance" Naruto pouted.

"Honestly Naruto, nobody wants to hear about your rants and raves about ramen…troublesome person" Shikamaru grumbled.

xXx

Sakura and Hitsugaya arrived at the apartment. When they entered, he noticed that it was quite homey looking. Not too plain not too stylish. The living room was connected to the dining area. There was a set of double door, which he assumed led to the kitchen. There was another entryway that led down the hall.

"You can stay in the guest room which is two doors down the hallway at the right, opposite mine and the bathroom is another door down next t my room. If you need a change of clothes, I can get my brothers old clothes for you Hitsugaya Taichou."

"I'm alright. Thank you though"

"Okay, would you like some dinner?"

"No thanks, we shinigamis don't need to eat all the time. Except for those who have really high Reiatsu, which includes me. But don't worry, I already ate before I left Soul Society". He said.

He was getting ready for bed now. The pink haired Kunoichi was plaguing his mind once more. Every time he thought about her, his stomach gave a fluttery feeling and the hairs at the back of his neck stand up. Every time he looked at her, his heart beat speeds up and his breath shortens. What was happening to him. This feeling felt alien to him. It's so confusing, he never felt this way before.

Hitsugaya shook his head. He closed his aqua green eyes and turned under the blankets. He went to sleep thinking about Sakura.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoOoXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Now how wazzat? It took me a while to type this up. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT!!**

**Thanks for the reviews and keep on reading.**

**I forgot to explain to you about the 'Swear jar'. It's a pickle jar, which Yachiru owns. Whenever Kenpachi swear, he has to donate a minimum of 100 yen into the jar. When the jar is full, Yachiru takes it and spends it on candy. Half of his pay goes on the candy man…**

**TW: Goody, Sakura and Hitsugaya stay in the same apartment for the night!**

**Ino: WHY DO YOU HAVE TO STICK ME WITH THE SCARY GUY WHO LOOKS LIKE HE HAS**

**NEVER SEEN THE BATH TUB!!**

**TW: Special request of Sai hehe…**

**JA NE Port**


	5. Briefing

**TW: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

**Sakura: You took that pretty well! Good Job!**

**TW: …**

**Sakura: ?**

**TW: WAAAAAAAAAAAH!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoOoXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 5: Briefing**

It was the beginning of another day in Konoha. The stone masons, carpenters and construction workers were paid triple if they repaired the whole town centre in one day, with the Shinobi help of course. The sunlight sifted through the curtains and the birds chirped outside. Sakura stirred slightly and her eyes fluttered open. She turned around in her warm blankets to check her alarm clock, but to her surprise, she saw a pair of turquoise eyes staring right back at her.

" KYAAAAAAAA!!"

She jolted out of bed, clutching her blanket to her chest protectively. She breathed heavily from the shock .

"W-what are you doing here!" she screamed. Her eyes held fury and her frame shook from embarrassment and anger.

"I came to wake you up" his face was blank and stoic. but there was the tiniest hint of blush on his cheeks, but only can be seen by a microscope. but it's still there right. It didn't seem like he came to wake her up. He took in how cute Sakura looked when she flushed like that and how her emerald orbs flashed angrily.

"Get out" she grounded out.

Hitsugaya glanced at her once more and blinked at her emotionlessly. He folded his arms and walked out of the room. The nerve of that guy! How dare he come into her room. It was like 5 o'clock and it wasn't like they were going to be late in meeting the Hokage. They had three hours to spare! Sakura blushed. What if he didn't come to wake her up?

She shook her head. She took some clothes from her wardrobe and proceeded to the bathroom. She stripped down, and then turned on the hot water. She jumped into the shower and gasped as it cascaded down her back. This was the best way to wake up in the morning. Sakura adjusted the taps to her liking once more.

She picked up her new watermelon shampoo and squeezed some out and also scrubbed her hair into a lather. She couldn't help thinking about those eyes. They seem to penetrate her very soul. At the same time they showed pain, sadness and was it…longing? It was there for only a second, then it was stone cold once again. Then she scrubbed herself with green tea body soap, he was very mysterious and intriguing indeed.

xXx

That was close. He wondered if she believed his excuse. Probably not. He wanted to see her again even though they had known each other for a few hours. There was something about her that has sparked his interest and continued to hold his attention. Was it her power and determination? Her caring warm smile or the spit fire attitude just then? Whatever it was he couldn't get enough of her. When he saw her lying there in such eternal peace she looked so much like an angel. Beautiful and delicate like a cherry blossom.

Hitsugaya lazily travelled to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. He boiled the water first and then went to chose from the selection of tea stored in the cupboard. There was blood replenishing tea, Chakra boosting tea, Green, jasmine, rose, artichoke, chrysanthemum and cherry blossom tea. Cool. He decided to choose the last one. He heard the shower turn on.

'Must be her'

'**Hey, you wanna pull that stunt again?'**

'Hell no! She will get really mad and chuck her soap at me'

Hitsugaya then poured his tea and took a sip, sweet and refreshing, and calming for the soul. Every time he took a sip he wanted more. This was addicting in a way. Sakura appeared by the door in 20min later. She was wearing her usual get up and her rosette locks was a little damp.

"Enjoying yourself, Hitsugaya Taichou?" she asked still a little irritated.

"Huh? Oh, yes very much thanks" he replied. He was drinking her tea. Her favourite too. Also he was skimming his slender finger around the rim. An almost seductive smirk planted on his flawless face. His spiky white hair looks as bedridden and hot as always. His body posture was laid back and lazy and had a seductive hint to it. The Soul Society girls would have a feild day with this XD

"Something wrong Haruno?"

'**No way, you're absolutely perfect! CHA!'**

"Umm…we have to go see the Hokage soon; we don't want to be late" said Sakura.

One look at Hitsugaya, he was still there in all his glory. One blink and he was gone. His stool was empty. How can he disappear or move so fast without her knowing? Suddenly she felt a presence behind. It was close to her body…very close. The familiar aura of cold alerted her immediately that it was the silver haired teen that held her attention. She felt his hot breath against her neck, it sent involuntary shivers down her spine and she can hear her own pulse beat madly.

"Then we better get moving Haruno" he whispered huskily in her ear.

Just as quickly as the cold came, it was gone and the warmth came back. Sakura pivoted around looking for any trace of him but there was none. She huffed and grabbed her fingerless gloves and stalked out the door. This guy was weird. First he enters her room without permission and then he drinks your FAVOURITE tea. Lastly he enters your personal bubble!

He was a good for nothing, arrogant. Pompous, hot, sexy, handsome…UNCARING! NOSY! TEMPERAMENTAL! Beautiful, gorgeous, godlike body…

'**Whew, take a look at this, Sakura's been bitten by the love bug!' **chirped Inner Sakura.

'I absolutely have not! What the hell is a love bug? There isn't such thing!'

' **When there's loooove…nothing is impossibbbbbbble… '**

'GET BACK IN YOUR DAMN BOX!'

Sakura's gears clicked into motion. Shit, she was going to be late for Tsunade's meeting! She promised it wasn't going to happen again. She should've just floored it immediately instead of just talking to herself .

"Shunshin no Jutsu!".

xXx

"I'M HERE!"

Sakura petals blew around the people's faces. This was an ordinary thing for them all, but to the Shinigamis, it was fantastic.

"Sugoi! Kirei ne?" awed Matsumoto. She caught some in her hands and sniffed it

"WOW! They smell like candy!" Yachiru made to stuff them in her mouth.

"Great…another woosy who's desperate enough to use flowers to fight…Yachiru, spit it out" Kenpachi grumbled.

Hitsugaya leant against the wall silently speculating the splendorous scene. He hasn't felt this calm and peaceful in a long time.

"Umm…Tsunade Shishou?" Sakura poked Tsunade's arm. No reaction.

"Don't try to wake her up Sakura. We got her drunk so that she'd let you off the hook" said Tenten.

True to her word, Tsunade's face was smack down securely on top of her piles of documents, most likely getting ink smudges on her cheeks. Sake bottles littered the floor, all with lipstick marks on the rims.

"So, we'll let her be" Said Neji.

Hitsugaya pushed off the wall and stood in front. He turned around and faced everyone. His gaze lingering on Sakura.

"Alright, you'll be travelling to Soul Society. I trust you have listened to the information given yesterday? Good. You are to learn how to wield a Zanpakutou or Souls slayer, use Kidou and Hoho. You will be sorted in different squads first and yes, you are going for a crash course in the Shinigami Academy. Also upon arrival, you will meet some captains there and they and us will be escorting you to the Soutaichou Yamamoto. next we will be touring the barrcks . Any questions?"

"Yeah, WHY DIDN'T TELL US BEFORE!! I WOULD'VE PACKED MY CLOTHES AND MAKE UP KICK!!" screeched Ino.

"WHAT?! WE HAVE TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL??" Naruto screamed in panic.

Tsunade twitched her arm in her sleep.

"You should've seen her fucking bathroom, it's like the fucking same as yours!" Kenpachi yelled at Matsumoto.

"URUSAI! You don't need to pack anything, supplies, clothing, and shelter will be given to you upon entry in Seireitei" said Hitsugaya.

Suddenly he unsheathed his sword and thrusted it into the air. Everyone was like 00 WTF?! Not only that but the actual blade disappeared. Then he turned in to the right. Suddenly a pair of shoji doors faded in and it looked so old and elegant. The entire thing was glowing white. Little red and black butterflies came fluttering out, 4 in total. Hitsugaya pulled his sword and placed it on is back, his green cloth and sheath came back and covered it securely.

Naruto stared at these hypnotising insects. They were beautiful but the colour signifies danger in normal butterflies. But these aren't normal butterflies are they? His eyes were clouded, he slowly lifted his palms into the are, waiting for the right moment and then slowly enclosed one like a delicate thing and then…

PA-CHEW!

"Pa-chew?" said Tenten.

Yet again, the room temperature also plummeted but worse. The Shinigami's gave each other worried looks. Hitsugaya's head was bowed so low you can't see his face, or his murderous glare. Slowly, it began to rise in a very threatening manner. His molten jade eyes shot daggers at the very at-the-brink-of-shitting-his-pants Naruto. Naruto stepped back and is hand got stuck onto the frosted wall as he made contact. People shivered in the room around him, even Tsunade in her sleep. Gaara was warm and comfy in his sand armour.

"You just had to go for my personal hell moth, didn't you…Uzumaki?" said the very dangerous teen in a dark and jeopardising manner.

"Whoa…heh, chill out man hehe…"

"Eh? Taichou, there's no need to get worked up"

That dumb gumnut just pissed him off so bad. Of all people that he had to meet, why is he the most stupidest? Even though Kurosaki was a little dense, at least he had sense somewhat. His hands itched towards the back of his head, where the hilt of his sword lay. No turning back now. Then he felt someone's hand on his hand. They were soft and gentle, like feathers. He turned his head to snap at them but his voice got stuck at the back of his throat. Sakura looked back at him with pleading eyes.

He huffed and took his hand away and stuffed them in his sleeves. He turned his head away so she wouldn't see his blush.

'What the hell did I do that for? I'm supposed to be angry at him' Sakura mentally yelled.

'It's not anger! It's misguided fondness'

'WTH! That didn't even make sense'

"All right Shinobi people, lets go!" beamed Matsumoto.

Naruto was still frozen shocked. Neji shook his head and Gaara gave Naruto and blank stare. Shino was a mumbling a faint prayer under his breath for the deceased moth.

"GET THE FUCK IN KYUUBI BOY!!"

Kiba charged full speed into Naruto who crashed into the shoji doors headfirst. Heavenly white light burst forth from the door making a Naruto silhouette.

"AHHH! My eyes! Kiba, you killed me? I'm seeing the light OMG! This is worse than Lee's Lady (and man) killer look! AHHH!"

"SHUT UP! You're not dead yet you sissy!" Yelled Kiba with equal force.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoOoXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry! I didn't have a lot of time to type. I had to watch out for scary vulture teachers monitoring the class. ONE ALMOST SAW MY FANFIC BOOK! COMPLETE WITH LIME AND LEMON AND OTHER CITRUS!!**

**Read and Review! Tell what ya think!**

**Yeah…I'm really sorry for not updating soon…mm( )mm**

**Temari: You should be! I was rotting there back stage!**

**TW: QIUET! Or I'm gonna cut your pay! And I'll assign you to KP duty!**

**JA NE **

**Vodka Cruz**


	6. And away we go!

**TW: Nihao! I don't own Naruto or Bleach, but if I did, Sasuke would be dead and I would've burned Aizen's hair! (Smile)**

**Aizen: you know I can offer you a lot more in Hueco Mundo and too bad you don't own me anyway.**

**Sasuke: You can't even touch me let alone kill me. Your just a girl with no Chakra (Scoffs).**

**TW: LOOK HERE I GOT A LIGHTER AND A BROKEN BEER BOTTLE, AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoOoXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 6: And away we go!

'ARGHH! YOU ALL FUCKEN LITTLE SHITS ARE SO ANNOYING! JUST GET THROUGH THE GATE GOD DAMN GATE OR I'LL DICE YOU TO SUSHI YOU LITTLE FAGS!!"

Kenpachi was at his wit's end. He was waiting for them to go and the idiot had to waste his time and act all stupid. What would rather go back and cut Ikkaku's toenails than this crappy place with no worthy enemy. He stood abruptly and brandished his zanpakutou; his insanity already left the building.

"Swear-"

"Don't say it Yachiru, half my pay already goes to your candy!" Kenpachi screamed.

With that, everybody rushed into the door, leaving Tsunade to her lonesome.

**xXx**

It was white. All white. No wind but the shuffling and light tapping of feet. It echoed softly as they walked in what seemed like nothingness.

"Wow…this place is so weird! This better not be Soul Society!" said Temari. She had a very disapproving look and arms crossed.

"Nah, this is the tunnel in between this world and Soul Society! You actually think we live here? By the way there is another way to enter the Soul Society but only when you don't have a Senkaimon gate. You get a purple icky tunnel. It's really disgusting and there are cleaners too" said Matsumoto.

"I wonder what happens if you if you get lost in here?' asked Ino.

"You get trapped in here and die of course! Ha-ha!" laughed Yachiru as she tried to fix the bells in Kenpachi's hair. They seem to be following the strange moths that led them to some place. Hinata hoped they were actually going someplace.

'She laughs while she says this!' thought all the Shinobi together.

"You hear that dickless? This is a very vital piece of info for you. You wanna make sure you write it down in your 'Stuff to think about apart from Ramen' Diary?" Sai teased cruelly.

Naruto irked and tried to lunge at Sai, who was smiling ever so fake, but Kankurou and Lee held him down by the arms. Steam blew out of Naruto's nose and his face went beet red.

"Why you…! Of course I heard, and I'll have you know that my size is-"

"WE DON'T NEED TO KNOW!!" with that Neji karate chopped Naruto in the head, knocking him unconscious. Gaara, feeling a little better today decided to drag Mc Clueless on the ground and his sand, all the way to their destination, regardless of him waking up of not.

'That seems scary…getting trapped in a place like this. I'd go insane first thing before I die!" thought Sakura noting the crazy whiteness.

Meanwhile, Hitsugaya was at the front with Matsumoto and her hell moth. His, Fuyu, died a horrible death and was going to make sure she got a proper memorial. He turned around to check on the tourists. They were fine and looked bored. The idiot was being dragged around like ripped washcloth by sand. His eyes traveled to Sakura and observed her closely. She seems to be lost in thought. He lagged behind until he matched her pace.

"Don't worry Haruno, it's not like I'm going to leave you behind" he said. His face looked stoic and bored.

"Yeah thanks"

In the distance there was a rumbling sound. It sounded big and destructive and that was not a good sign. Lee turned around and was the first to spot far away was a huge purple cylinder coming their way, approaching fast. It was like a bullet train.

"Ummm…Matsumoto, what day is it today?" asked Hitsugaya.

"I believe its Tuesday. Isn't that the cleaners' day or something?"

"Everybody, RUN!" Hitsugaya bellowed.

All the brave shinobi stayed rooted to the spot, each with a weapon in the hands and a killing look on their faces.

"It's okay, we can defeat this thing" said Kankurou.

It was 20 metres away now.

"Don't fight it! Run! Because if you destroy that cleaner, it's gonna come out of my pay cheque, so move it or I'll leave you behind!" yelled the silver boy.

The ninjas raced double time double time after Kenpachi and Matsumoto, while Hitsugaya ushered the last person, Sakura, after them. The purple cleaner blew steam as it thundered after the group.

"Hey everyone! I can see the door on the other side!" yelled Kankurou.

"Well lets floor it, chop, chop!" yelled Temari with equal volume.

Kenpachi and Yachiru were the first to reach the other senkaimon gate. He slammed it open and tried to fit through its small frame.

"Lousy, good for nothin'…"

"KEN CHAN! QUICK!" Yachiru screamed in his right ear in panic.

"Huh?" but he was too slow. The puppet master rocketed into his back, the force casing him to slam into the opposite building on the other side; Yachiru fell to the right and landed on Kankurou's mummy, which unstrapped itself.

Matsumoto quickly passed through and stood to the side. Hinata tripped over the door frame in her rush, causing Tenten to crash into her along with Ino. They rolled on the floor and accidentally tripped Yachiru who just got up from the floor. Because of that, her katana was flung into the air.

"Made it-BONK-" the sword whacked Kiba in the head as he came through. The got KOed and fell on top of Akamaru. Akamaru was surprised of the sudden weight and fell on his belly with a sharp "ARF!!"

"Hey! What's the hold up?" Shikamaru leapt over the fallen pair, just in time to find his face mushed into the deadly melon valleys **(A/N: X3)**. His face turned 5674 shades of red and his body grew stiff from embarrassment.

"EEK!! PERVERT!" Matsumoto delivered him a fatal smack and he went soaring to the left side.

"YOSH! SUCH BEAUTIFAUL YOUTHFULLNESS GRANTED ME GODSPEED!!"

"DATTEBAYO!"

The duo pranced through the gate like gay couples, glad to have entered the Seireitei. They leapt in mid air gracefully as they can over the pile of mush bellow.

"TOO FUCKING SLOW! OUTT THE WAY!" The angry voice erupted behind them. The Wind Chick unstrapped her humungous battle fan and bashed it on the exact middle on Naruto's and Lee's backs. Their eyes bugged out to the max and their cheeks flapped in the wind as they went sailing. She front-flipped and accidentally landed on Ino's right hand and she screamed bloody murder. This successfully woke up Kenpachi from the enormous crater in the wall.

"Whoa…feel like I got loaded from some sake vodka mix" mumbles Kenpachi. His joints popped as he turned around to meet…

ROCK LEE! THE FLYING GREEN, BLACK AND BLUE BEAST OF KONOHA!

And his side kick…

UZUMAKI NARUTO! THE IN HIS DREAMS FUTURE HOKAGE OF THE DESERTED KONOHA!

The homicidal freak's eyes widen as the human bullets were descending fast. No shunpo can save him now. The wind was knocked out of him as the two drilled into his stomach. The ultimate force shoved him through wall after wall after wall. The three were finally knocked unconscious.

Shino and Sai were zeroing in on the gate, neck on neck. If they tried to enter the gate at the same time, they might risk getting injured like those morons upfront. Now there was a race to get to through first, away from the speeding caterpillar. Sai pumped more Chakra in his feet to power forward. Shino sensing a Chakra surged from Sai did the same. Every now and then they did this. They were almost there.

For once Chouji wished he wasn't a Akimichi. For once he wished he didn't have these extra calories. He was so bulky it wasn't funny, he better caut down on chips now. Hw may have super strength and cool jutsus, but he didn't have the same speed, flexibility and nimbleness like the other ninjas.

"mann! The purple whachamacallits's getting closer" lookie here, he's not eating while he's talking!

"I know! Bakai no Jutsu!" Chouji did his clan's technique and his body expanded to a fatass plushie of himself.

"Nikudan Sensha!" next he went into a powerful roll like a bowling ball, towards the two pin's up ahead nothing can escape the wrecking ball of destruction now!

**BAM! CRACK! MY BRUSH! ARGHHHHH!**

He collided into Shino and Sai. He flattened them into okonomiyaki and they stuck to Chouji and rolled along with him. They were in absolute excruciating pain. Would you like a broken calligraphy brush stabbing you in the back? Shino, despite his daily comatose appearance, was screaming inside his head. The Konoha bowling team hit a strike at the portal, Chouji crashed through the frame and it was reduced to splinters. Neji our favourite Hyuuga was not far behind. He figured he called use the fatass to eliminate any obstacles and would come out unscathed unlike some people. He had the Byakugan turned on of course.

Just as he almost got passed the gate, pieces of wooded rained started to rain down on him. He quickly dodged them with lightning speed, but somehow a piece of rice paper got stuck in his mouth.

Awkward…

Gaara, being the absolute genius, was the only person so far who escaped unharmed. He teleported to the other side, via sand. Tch.

Meanwhile with Hitsugaya and Sakura, they were the last of the group and were running like mad. MUTATED THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE PEOPLE!! It was only metres now and it was still getting closer, crunching the bones. They will never make it at this rate. So Hitsugaya did the only think he can think of. He grabbed Sakura around the waist with his left arm and pulled her close to the body. She didn't have time to react to the extremely close proximity that they were basically pressed. Hitsugaya shunpoed to the other side.

Gaara now stood on the heap of bodies that were piled and accumulated in order of the ungraceful entry. His posture declared 'I PWNS YOU ALL' complete with the crossing arms and spread legs. He needed to enjoy this bit of moment, imagining he was standing on the old farts back at Suna. He founded one sheet of paper on his desk when he got back, they were going to wish Orochimaru was their mummy. The corpse pile moaned and groaned their displeasure.

Hitsugaya and Sakura whizzed passed the portal in recorded and the cleaner amazingly enough...

DID A U-TURN!!

Because he had extra weight on him, his flash step was a little off balanced. So the pair went past Gaara by a hair's breadth and went crashing to the floor next to the Kenpachi Crater. The silver haired teen twisted his body so that he would take the brunt of the fall and Sakura would suffer minimal damage. The pic looked like this…

Toushirou was at the bottom and Sakura was straddling his waist. Her hands were pressed firmly against his toned chest while his were firmly grasped to her hips. Both their faces were just centimetres apart and he can feel her breath teasing his lips.

"Shiro kun?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoOoXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**NOW I HAVE FINISHED THIS CHAPPIE!! I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner, you know how vulture teachers are, love to check what your doing on the computer, EVERY DAMN 15 SECOND!! ;;**

**(That's right, I even risk my life typing on the school's computers!)**

**Don't forget to:R:ead and :R:eview!! You get pocky!! :P**

**Anyway your gonna have to thank silver'n'pink.equals.heart for this. SHE CHUCKED A FREAKING SHOE AT ME!! X.x Though it's a van skate shoe may I add lolz! I was kinda anticipating a steel-toed combat boot… TTTT can't ever forget your good old Roman shield X333.**

**Shunpo: Flash Step**

**Bakai no Jutsu: Body Expansion Technique**

**Nikudan Sensha: Human Bullet Tank**

**Yeah that's it for now and I'm also working on another one-shot featuring Shunsui and Ukitake's alcoholic conversation!! NONYAOI enjoy! XD**

**('-') EAT RICE, LIVE LONG! **

**oOo TripWire XD oOo**


	7. Away in the meeting hall

**GOMEN NASAI**

**GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NASAI!**

**Forgive me for not updating in forever. I've been really busy because like I have to do a PD/H/PE dance display and my group are working on The Ring I got to be the main character and so yeah TTTT sorry… I know this is inexcusable and you probably have heard them hundreds of times but…. TOTALLY INEXCUSABLE!**

**I shall undergo my punishment of running laps around my laptop.**

**AND WE GET TESTED NEXT MONDAY (for you Americans next Sunday)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoOoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 7: Away to the meeting hall**

"Shiro kun?"

Two captains were just a little further away. One with long white hair. He wore a white haori with the kanji '13' on the back. His face was in shock and mouth wide as a goldfish. The other wore a pink haori with flowers and a straw hat. He was turned to the side, his finger on the brim of said hat, pulled down.

"You son of a gun" he said.

The kunoichi and taichou realised that they were the center of attention and were in a compromising position. Sakura scrambled of Hitsugaya and mumbled an apology. He just got up and dusted himself and readjusted his uniform. A minute blush was present on his face.

"Well, so this must be our shinobis correct? Asked the snowy haired taichou.

"My name is Juushirou Ukitake. But you can just call me Ukitake taichou" he gave a weary smile.

"I am Kyouraku Shunsui or Kyouraku taichou. But for the ladies, Honey will be fine" he chuckled.

(Insert crickets chirping . )

"Ummm…N-Naruto Kun…?" Hinata climbed through the holes of the walls to retrieve her beloved.

"Kenny!" Yachiru bounced her way over and tugged Zaraki's hair. He finally came to and was seeing 6 pink blobs.

"Wow…I feel like I got indigestion…," Kenpachi mumbled groggily. His Stomach hurt like hell and his arms were covered in cuts and bruises. He looked down to see 2 people sprawled at odd angles and a girl holding the blonde's arm. Boy have they got shit to pay.

"Kenny! You shouldn't move so much. We should go see Unohana taichou," said Yachiru. Her statement kind of contradicted itself.

"U-Unohana taichou? Yeah. It's o-okay…" Kenpachi stuttered. It's okay? His heart did the cancan every time he saw her! Need I say more? XD.

Naruto and Lee were OK now. Back to their hyperactive self. Ukitake stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Welcome to Soul Society. This compound you are in is called Seireitei. This is where the 13 court guards reside. Here, will be your stay and we hope you enjoy it.

"First we must see soutaichou Yamamoto first, to sort you into divisions" said Shunsui.

"We're are going to need to use Shunpo otherwise Yamamoto Sama would fall asleep" said Ukitake

"Oh yeah, I remember…"

"How will you do that with all of us?" Inquired Shikamaru.

"Well, we're gonna have to carry you around the waist" said Matsumoto.

"Ew, yuck! I'm not gonna have one of these dudes hold me" exclaimed Kiba" Hey, Tuberculosis-"

"How dare you say that to Ukitake taichou!" just then, 3 extra people came running toward the pack. It was Kiyone, Sentarou, Nanao and her book bringing up the rear.

"It's quite alright Kiyone. They are young and immature" Ukitake patted his own chest.

"Whatever, tell me what his Yamamoto smell like?"

(Awkward silence . )

"Why would you want to know something like that?" asked Nanao incredulously.

"Look lady, I need it for tracking like I said I don't wanna go with these old men"

Ukitake cleared his throat "Well, he does have a distinctive smell of green tea and ashes. And I'm pretty sure _Sandalwood Grace _and _Deur le Pine_. Right Shunsui?'

"I always thought it was _Ocean Breeze_" he said, scratching his chin.

"Yeah, well thanks…c'mon Shino Hinata" Kina helped Hinata onto Akamaru and Shino stood next to them comatose. Kiba whispered something in the canine's ear and it lifted its furry, white head. He sniffed for a while and then leapt onto the roof and started bolting eastward. Hinata was clutching Kiba for dear life and Shino did whatever he did.

Sand started to surround the Sand Sibs catching Temari and Kankurou off guard. Temari gave a shriek before they disappeared all together. Now there were 9 shinobis and 8 shinigamis left.

"Well, what are you waiting for lets hop to it, lets grab our ninjas! " said Kyouraku.

"Yay! I'll take these 2" Matsumoto grabbed Naruto and Sai around the neck. Almost crushing their heads. Yachiru bullied Tenten and Ino into riding with her on Kenpachi. But of course they tried to refuse kindly to a little kid but she would have none of that, saying Ken-chan was really nice once you get to know him but it's just that he loves killing. They had to anyway. No, actually Ino shrieked in protest and Tenten was more rational.

Nanao volunteered to take Shikamaru, Sentarou wanted to Shunpo with Lee sin they both have crazy behaviours. Neji wanted to go with Ukitake since he was the most normal.

"I will escort you my dear" Shunsui extended his right hand towards Sakura, only to e slapped away by Hitsugaya.

"Don't touch her Kyouraku taichou," he said darkly. He stood a little in front of her, arms crossed threateningly. Sakura sweatdropped.

"Shiro- kuuuuuuun. What intentions would I have for this lovely girl hmmm?"

"A pervert like you shouldn't be near any girls. Period. Besides I'm taking her myself"

"Fine," Shunsui skulked away looking for someone else.

Hitsugaya turned around to face Sakura and sighed. He placed his right arm around her waist with out a word and the other under her knees.

"Hey!" she crossed her arms and glared at him, demanding to know the reasons for his actions. The taichou stared blankly into her eyes before saying:

"Balance"

Just like that he flashed stepped out there and Sakura yelled before her whole frame pressed against Toushirou's. She could feel the heat radiating off his body and a blush invaded her face. Hitsugaya, shocked by the sudden contact of the girl in his arms, almost tripped on his way. Wouldn't that be embarrassing and defaming? He gave a sigh.

He wasn't so surprised when a similar thing happened in the tunnel because he grabbed her out of reflex (A/N: sound right to ya?). Now that his brain was not so disorientated, he can process everything and be more aware of things like this. How lucky. Later they can have a blame on the air resistance physics crap

Xxx

Shunsui looked around and to dismay didn't see a beautiful young lady but Chouji, inhaling his BBQ chips. The dude was like 'yay' wide. He hung his head in defeat.

"Guess it's just you and me" Shunsui stained his face to look polite; Chouji was too hungry to do anything.

"Whatever, c'mon tubby"

Luckily Chouji wasn't paying any attention.

Xxx

"Welcome Shinobis of Konohagakure and Sunagakure. We hope you will enjoy your stay in Seireitei. My name is Yamamoto and this is my 1st Division. It can be substituted as the meeting hall for captains' meeting."

Everyone looked around the place. It was really massive and pretty mush empty. The wooden floor was dark brown and varnished. Shikamaru noticed that the other shinigamis disappeared somewhere. He furrowed his brows in concentration.

"Let be brief you once more on your situation at hand. The masked creatures as you know are called Hollows. They are corrupted souls that have no feelings but anger, agony, anguish, despair, pain and hunger. The whole in their chest mean they have no heart and they try to fill it up by eating other souls, but their hunger can never be satisfied." Yamamoto stopped for dramatic effect (A/N: LOL)

"How horrible," gasped Tenten.

Sakura's stomach dropped. These tortured souls in unbearable agony going around eating other souls were truly a disgusting thought. She felt pity and sadness for these creatures.

"These Hollows are attracted to reiatsu or 'spirit pressure'. Also they happen to be the dead equivalent to chakra I believe.

Shikamaru then spoke up "Sir, if that is the case, then why did you summon all of us shinobis then? This leaves Konoha defenseless and Suna without a Kazekage. We are the best in the village. We can hardly defeat the Hollows so how do expect the our other shinobis to fight?"

He stuck his hand behind his head in blasé manner. "Also the fact that both of the villages are on the brink of war with Oto. If they were to know, they would come storming in"

He then walked up to Yamamoto right up close to talk face to face instead. He didn't even want to bother raising his voice to fill up the cavern like structure, so everyone can listen. Besides only Yamamoto needs to hear this.

"Why couldn't you just let us take up the training and then develop a rotation course?" Shikamaru finished off with a lazidasical tone. He was to lazy for respect also. He's a good person really, just a little annoyed.

All was silent except for the echoing footsteps of the ninja who made his floor. He patiently waited for the old soutaichou's answer. Yamamoto opened his mouth a fraction and then closed. His squinted eyes opened a little as if he just realised something.

"My name is Nara Shikamaru"

"Well then cough Shikamaru san. I am not as old as you think I am. Infact, _older_, therefore _wiser_. I have the situation under control. Shinigamis were distributed and stationed in Konoha and Suna. I have reports every two hours on the progress and so far few hollows have been sighted and eradicated. You were lucky Arrancars didn't show up."

"Arrancars?" Sai spoke up. He had been listening to the details very closely.

"I will explain to you another time perhaps" he cleared his throat before continuing. "I couldn't possibly let anyone other than shinigamis kill or purify hollows, that would be disastrous"

"Didn't stop you before" Ino scoffed.

Sakura sharply jabbed her in the ribs to shut her up in respect. Ino just rolled her eyes and turned her head away.

"Well, you see-"

"Yamanaka Ino!" she struck a pose, her eyes between the 'V' shaped fingers. Sakura nodded her head in shame and went to stand near Hinata, whose Byakugan was activated. Probably finding signs of danger…or perving Naruto.

"Yes, well _Yamanaka san. _We experienced a slight technicality with our Department of Technological Research and Development, also known as the 12th Division. They locate and pinpoint Hollows in different worlds" said Soutaichou.

"What technicalities would that be?" Neji asked skeptically

It's every ninja's right to be suspicious. If they weren't, they would happily eat a chocolate cheesecake sent by an anonymous from Oto. Would that be a disaster?

"Now, now, lets not get to deep in into this totally unnecessary topic. Lets get back on the important subject at hand" he was clearly irked about Kurotsuchi's stuff-up and didn't want these shinobis to know there little incompetence. (A/N: Haha! Neji got rejected XD)

"You see, when shinigamis kill a hollow, they are purified, released of their sins and earn a place in Soul Society. Sometimes the extremely bad ones go to Hell. We monitor the number of Hollows entering all the worlds plus the number entering Soul Society. Non-shinigamis can't purify Hollows. They just merely kill them. There is a balance between your world and mine. If that balance is drastically upset, it brings the collapse of the universe. Yes, I'm talking about the number of souls as the balance.

There was a pregnant pause. The shinobis hoped they didn't kill enough to cause that drastic change.

"So basically you want us to train and become Shinigamis too so that we can to help you and protect our villages against Hollows without destroying the universe" said Temari.

"Correct. Anyway, now onto new business. All of you will b separated into different squads first. There are 13 squads in total, hence Gotei 13. Each have a taichou, fukutaichou official seats up to 7 and then the rest of the squad. Once you are sorted, I will enroll you into the Shinigami Academy. There you will have a crash course in the shinigami training. A week's worth should be enough"

Yamamoto shuffled towards the Far East wall. It was adorned with a beautiful tapestry, embroidered with gold silk. It depicted a battle scene. A teenage guy wearing something like a shihakushou, only more modern, long and slimmer. He had half a Hollow's mask on his face and the most distinctive part was his orange hair. Nothing weird so far. He was fighting another shinigami wearing a white haori. That person had slick brown hair and a charming face. Their swords were clashed together in battle.

"The you will return to your respective taichou or fukutaichou."

"Oi! Ojiisan! Do you have any ramen here?"

He blinked once, twice, three times. There's something really wrong with this boy. That was a totally out of the blue question and had nothing to do with the meeting.

"Ummm…we are Japanese are we not?"

"But the pink haired girl said _what's ramen?_ before" Naruto was clueless.

"Ah, Yachiru was being mischievous again son. She probably never said _I don't know ramen _or _we don't have ramen_and you assumed we don't. don' worry, she loves to trick people like that"

Naruto gaped like a goldfish. He just got pwned.

"Look, about the Divisions" Gaara was getting impatient. Another minute here was another minute of the stupid councilors in Suna trying to turn back the village into the old way. God knows what plans they got now.

"Ah yes, you will find your number in one of these briefcases!"

**­xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoOoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**OMG! I put a cliffy. Sorry I had to, I promise I will enter another chapter straight away but it's wrecking my writing pattern. So yeah my bad. . Did you like that one??**

**:Read & REVIEW:**

**I know it was longer than usual cause like I was working hard on another fanfic:**

**Title: Card Counters**

**Summary: Seishun Gakuen gets 6 new students, lucky them. And they come in a range of**

**Hair colours: White, blonde, green and black and…PINK!? Also they can pony up your cash with a queen straight high! Watch out boys!**

**Pairings: **

**Ryoma x Sakura**

**Eiji x OC**

**Oishi x Winry**

**Fuji x Hinamori**

**Hitsugaya x Ann (slight)**

**Yah, that's gonna be a work of art apart from my HitsuSaku. I might chuck in some love triangles concerning Kinchan and Kevin Smith, but we'll see X3 Tripwire sama so evil!!**

**I'm really sorry for the major delay but it was unavoidable and I apologise to all the readers who might've stopped reading my works, supported me, who still reviewed me and yeah. I am extremely sorry. I promise I will do better next time m( )m.**

**(I wonder how much I got on the humble-meter)**

**Until next time JA**

**Tripwire**


	8. Announcement

_**(IMPORTANT! MUST READ!) 11th March 2009**_ (Aussie time obviously)

**A BIG EXPLAINATION:**

Yeah I have an announcement. Which is I have decided to **DISCONTINUE ONE LAST CHANCE IN SEIREITEI** because the story was going nowhere apparently and had too many characters I couldn't handle. The main reason was the actual storyline was too slow. (come one, chapter seven and they JUST entered Seireitei??) and the HitsuSaku factor was moving too fast for my liking. (like it will lead to a one night stand). Like the first chapter and already attraction on sight...no... I want to have the right pace and the right amount of sustanence for maximum effect in a action romance story. Which is quite hard to achieve when you think about. I don't want my story to be shallow. appartently I didn't plan it enough...DX

So as you can see I am not satisfied with that story and it was badly written, content-wise. So I am very sorry for all those who were 'uber-obssessed' with it and was really into it. But it had to be done. Mercy killing on a story. BIG thankyou to all those who supported me and a very gomen nasai for not reaching your expectations *humble bow* I know you must hate me for it.

**HOWEVER** I have created another HitsuSaku story called **SHANGHAIED INTO A WEDDING**. I'm sure you must be familiar with it for those reading this now... and actually read some of my works. It has the set pace I wanted, not cheesy, has substance, deep, progressing romance (not to slow or fast) and maybe a tragic end...

If you are still interested in it check it out. Because I have put a lot of effort to make it worth your time this time. arigatou gozaimashita.

If you want to talk to me about it, you can either review this (wouldn't call it) chapter or PM me, Thanks.

**PS: still going with Card Counters. I see a future in that one** XD


End file.
